Being Enough For You
by postcardfromsomewhere
Summary: After Emmett kisses Bay. Bay's thoughts, fears, and concerns after the kiss, with a nightly visit from her suitor. "I just want to be enough for you." Fluff. R/R! Bemmett.


**Being Enough For You**

**Pairing:** Emmett/Bay

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** I saw the latest episode and was so happy with the way Emmett and Bay sort of sprouted and became a couple… kind of. I really wanted to explore Bay's thoughts on how Emmett sort of kissed her, and have a cute little thing between them. I don't know, I just wanted to write _something_. I ship this almost as hard as I ship Toby/Spencer, and I pretty much run that damn ship in my own head.

I hope you do like this!

Everything in Italics is what Emmett is saying. (Except for Bay's narrative)

PS: I made Bay's room upstairs, so if that's not actually canon—sorry! ~

Smooth, cold paint spread across the canvas Bay had been working on for the past few hours. Painting, for her, let her express her emotions in ways that words never could. And boy was she feeling some emotions.

The brunette could still feel Emmett's warm, soft lips pressed firmly against her own. The way his hand slightly squeezed her side as she responded to his kiss made her shiver with delight. She smiled to herself as she dipped her brush into the paint and swept it across the canvas; the finishing touch to her masterpiece—if she did say so herself.

She took a few steps back to admire her painting from afar and nodded contently, happy with what she produced: a large, red and purple heart with other intricacies and details added to the background to give off a somber feel. The blues and navy's in the background contrasted with the purple, making the picture stand out as soon as your eyes grazed over it.

Normally, Bay was not the type of person to paint any type of romantic, whimsical, _mushy_ subject, but tonight she was feeling inspired. There was a spark in her, a new type of spark, which was suddenly igniting feelings she had never had to endure before. Feelings she thought she had with Liam and Ty, but it wasn't until now that she was actually experiencing them.

The girl heaved another content sigh as she put her brushes back in their case, still thinking about the kiss that happened only a few days ago, but then suddenly, her heart sank, as it had been doing in the few days she had had time to process the action.

Sure, she liked Emmett, a lot, and he liked her too, from what he told—_signed_—to her. But she had to face the reality; she could hear, and he was hard of hearing.

"How in the hell are we supposed to deal with that?"

She crossed her arms and stalked to her bed, flopping onto it with her arms stretched. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, folding her hands over her stomach.

"Of course I could learn sign language," Bay spoke out loud again, fighting off the voices in her head telling her otherwise, "It's not that I don't want to learn—I do, I absolutely do. Why wouldn't I? It's the only way I can really talk—sign—_communicate _with him. I'm just—"

She paused suddenly and barked a laugh, "My god, a boy who can't even verbally speak is making me babble like an idiot." She laughed again at the irony and rested her arms behind her head, gazing up at her ceiling. She lay there silently for a few minutes when suddenly—

**Tap.**

She turned her head to the source of the sound, the excitement in her stomach jolting throughout her entire body. The window, she concluded, was where she heard the noise, but to her disappointment she saw nothing was there. She sighed sadly, for she was hoping it was—

**Tap.**

She smiled to herself—she definitely saw a pebble hit her window. She looked at the clock that was sitting at her bedside table. 1:46 it read. She gave the window a questioning look. If it really was him, why would he be there at this hour?

She studied the window again and stared at it hard; as if starting at it would make a magical Emmett appear.

"Well, that's just silly. Come on Bay, get a grip."

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

A large grin crept across her face and she bolted to her window, looking outside and down to see who the pebble-thrower was.

Of course, to her heart's delight, Emmett stood at the bottom of her house, waving to her, his bright blue eyes shining in the moonlight, a grin identical to her on his face.

He waved to her and she waved back, and cocked her head to the side, holding up her arms as she mouthed, "What…?"

He grinned again at her confusion, and used his hands to speak

_I want to talk to you._

She smirked, "At this time of night?"

He nodded, _What can I say…I'm an insomniac. _

He paused as Bay laughed, and she could feel his eyes intently watching her, _I really wanted to see you. Can I come up?_

Bay nodded eagerly, not even having to think twice about it. He smiled and started running towards her front door, but she stopped him,

"Wait!"

He skidded on his heels, looking up at her with a confused and hurt expression. He held up his arms, _Why?_

She shook her head, "My parents will hear you," She tried to sign, "Climb up the tree," She pointed to the tree that was in front of her window.

He looked at the tree and then back up at her and smiled in understanding. He grabbed a low branch and easily lifted himself up to the second branch, and then to the third. Soon enough, he was standing mere inches from Bay, his excited eyes making her heart stop.

_Hi. _He mouthed to her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Hi," She grinned out of surprise, "I still can't believe—what are you doing here?"

_I wanted to see you. I missed you. Is that a crime?_

"Well no, but, it's late." She pointed out.

He shook his head and gave her an easy curve of the lips as he lifted her chin up with his finger, slowly closing the space between them. Bay closed her eyes and sighed when she felt his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

It all ended too soon and they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other's. Bay groaned in defeat and pulled away, but Emmett's hands held onto hers tight.

_What's wrong?_

Bay shook her head.

_Tell me._

She gave him a stern look and sighed, "It's just—you sign. You have this whole different way of communicating with people." She gestured with her hands, "I know you can teach me to sign—but is that going to be enough. For me and you? For you, I mean. I just want to be enough for you. I don't know if I can do that if you can't hear me—"

_Stop—_

"Like what if I wanted to sing to you?" She could feel herself getting upset, "Or what if—"

_STOP. _Emmett had his hands on Bay's slender shoulders, which forced her eyes to meet his. His eyes softened at her glance and he signed,

_First of all, your singing voice is better left unheard. _He placed his hands over his ears and gave her a strained look, which made her smile a bit, but it didn't make her feel better.

_Second of all—I know it's hard. But we'll get through it. Signing comes a long way, give us some credit._

Emmett was moving his hands so fast it was hard for Bay to watch that and his lips move. She grabbed his hands and stopped him,

"I—I don't know what that means. I can't—this is _so_ hard, Emmett."

Emmett's heart dropped as he saw the hurt in Bay's eyes glaze over. He took his thumb and wiped the bottom of her eyelid, as he could see they were becoming moist with her unshed tears. Once again, their eyes met, and Emmett took this opportunity to make things simpler.

_Hey. I. Like. You. That's all we need right now, right?_

Bay smiled and nodded, mimicking the sign she just saw Emmett do, "I like you too. But what about in the future—"

_We'll worry about that later._

"But what if—"

Emmett stopped her by placing his lips gently onto hers, his hands cradling her face. When they broke apart, he used his lips to mouth to her

_You're enough for me._


End file.
